


Flirting

by Steadfxst



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Coercion, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Drabbles of Dee and Dennis doing fucked up things together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dennis, stop.”

He moves in closer, until there’s hardly a centimeter of space between them. His arms wrap around her like vines.

“Stop what?” he breathes into her ear.

Dee shivers, and she can tell that he’s already hard.

“Someone might see.”

“So?”

He pushes her curtain of long blonde hair off her neck and kisses it so gently that it startles her.

“Dennis.”

“Yeah, sis?”

“Not here.”

He exhales through his nose, and she can feel his skin heat with rage at not getting what he wanted when he wanted it. He stiffens.

“Later,” she amends. 

“Okay.”

He softens.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait. You’re recording this, aren’t you.”

“I’m not.”

“Dennis.”

“What?”

She’s not an idiot.

Dee pulls herself away from his clutching hands and greedy lips, and she surveys his bedroom. 

“Aha! There!”

She climbs off his bed, and he makes a noise of annoyance that grates on her ears. She pushes some shit off his shelf and finds an old as fuck camcorder. It’s red light is flashing.

Dennis grins.

“I don’t see what’s so funny. Do you want someone to find this?”

Before he can answer, she smashes it to the floor.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he growls.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hope you understand that this isn’t getting me off at all.”

Dennis gurgles something incomprehensible into his pillow.

“You’re gonna eat me out after you come,” Dee says.

But she can tell he’s not listening, which is totally typical of him. What an asshole.

She grips the hair at the nape of his neck in her hand and yanks him backwards onto her bright pink strap-on. He makes a noise that sends shivers down her spine.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?”

“Dee, please.”

“You’re such a little bitch, Dennis.”

She pushes him back onto the bed.

“ _Your_ bitch, Dee.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dee, no.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean I don’t want to fuck you. You smell like garbage.”

“Oh fuck you.”

He smirks.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

He doesn’t even look up from his phone when he says it, and it makes fresh waves of rage course through her. She wants to rip his head off and suck all the blood out of him.

“Den, come on. Please?”

“God, you’re so fucking desperate. It’s pathetic. The only person you can get to fuck you is your brother.”

“I’ll let you skip the condom.”

He pockets his phone.

“Fine.”


End file.
